Une dernière fois avant la fin
by Amai Sakura Gari
Summary: La question avait fusé dans le silence précedemment installé. "Non. Tu ne me dégouteras jamais, Severus." Il releva ses yeux noirs et les planta dans ses émeraudes liquides. Elle ne mentait pas.


-Je te dégoûte ?

La question avait fusé dans le silence précédemment installé, et Lily déglutit douloureusement. Devant elle, le dos brûlé et ou de profondes cicatrices marquaient la peau blanche, lui donna des envie de meurtre. Qui avait osé ? Qui avait pu toucher à son ange brun, le blesser ? Elle passa, presque rêveusement, le doigt sur un contour crénelé, et se rétracta en sentant son ami se tendre brusquement. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna pour le mettre face à elle. Elle aimait son visage tendre, ses yeux noirs aux esquilles grises, ses lèvres blanches, son nez crochu. Il n'était pas forcèment beau pour tout le monde, mais elle aimait l'harmonie de son visage.

-Non. Tu ne me dégouteras jamais, Severus.

Elle aimait la façon dont son prénom roulait sur sa langue. Il releva ses yeux noirs et les planta dans ses émeraudes liquides. Elle ne mentait pas. Il eut un léger sourire triste et eu un pouffement douloureux. Si il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal de la voir sourire ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son ventre se soulevait et que des milliers d'étoiles explosaient en lui ? Pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite, et pourquoi rougissait-il furieusement lorsqu'il la voyait être heureuse ? Au fond, il savait bien pourquoi. Il l'aimais, de cet amour pur qui ne donne pas envie de voir la personne souffrir même si on est rejeté, qui lui donnait envie de la voir heureuse, qu'importe qui elle choisirait. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, et son expression triste devint surprise.

-Je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'étaient aggrandit brusquement, et il s'était mis à regretter de l'avoir dit. L'étonnement passé, elle plissa les yeux qui devinrent brillants, et elle lui offrit un sourire qui, il le sentit clairement, lui amena une jolie couleur cramoisie sur les joues. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur le ventre de celui qu'elle ne pouvait décemment considérer juste comme un ami.

-Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi.

Il eut un rire amer, sans joie, et, intriguée, elle remonta le regard vers lui. Il avait détourné les yeux, douloureusement comme à son habitude, et avait doucement murmuré, si doucement qu'elle cru qu'elle avait rêvé :

-Oui, mais pas de la même façon.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il dise ça, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il sérieusement lui dire ça ? Elle n'aimait pas de le voir souffrir, et encore moins de le voir se fourvoyer à ce point sur ses sentiments. Pour le prouver, elle appuya ses mains de chaque côté de lui, sur le lit aux draps noirs, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il daigna relever le regard. D'abord surpris, il passa ensuite, tout doucement, sa main dans les longs cheveux roux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, et laissa couler une larme. En sentant le diamant liquide lui couler sur la main, Lily appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Il ouvrit la bouche et, sans pudeur aucune, leur langues se touchèrent. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et il posa les siennes sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il s'écartèrent pour correctement reprendre leur souffle, leur regard fixés l'un dans l'autre, l'émeraude regardant l'onyx, et l'onyx regardant l'émeraude. Ce n'était pas un combat, c'était une constation. Ils constatèrent, chacun leur tours, les yeux brillants, les lèvres rougies, et l'envie de ne pas s'arrêter là.

-Continuons, dit-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il. Continuons.

Il avait gentiment passé un bras dans son dos, elle l'avait allongée sur le lit derrière lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, et s'émerveilla de la voir ainsi : ses joues rougies, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, ses yeux demi-plissés sous l'attente, ses longs cheveux roux, épars autour de son visage d'ange. Alors, il avait fait glisser sa main, suivant la courbe de son cou, et avait lentement déboutonner son chemisier noir, dévoilant la peau blanche et son sous-vêtements. Il se sentit, bien malgré lui, rougir encore une fois. Lorsqu'ils furent nus tout les deux, leurs corps collés et leur lèvres scellées, il firent l'amour pendant de longues heures. Chacun leur tour, il se retrouvaient éblouis par la beauté de l'autre, sur un instant ou sur un autre. Elle le trouva beau au moment même ou il l'avait fixée dans les yeux. Elle avait sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, réveillant une chair de poule sur sa peau brulante. Il l'avait trouvée magnifique, là, sur son lit, après une énième jouissance. Ses cheveux roux emmêlés mais toujours aussi beaux, sa peau luisante de sueur, sa poitrine douce se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier. Alors, ils s'étaient glissés sous les épais draps et s'étaient endormis.

-On ne pouvait pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Ils étaient pourtant au courant de la prophétie qui indiquait que seuls le cerf pouvait enfanter avec la biche. Et à leur grand malheur, ils avaient découvert que Severus était un lynx. Mais ils en avaient cure, à vrai dire : ce qui leur importaient, c'était l'autre, et pas la prophétie.

-Je sais. Mais sache une chose : que je sois dans le camp de Voldemort ne change rien à mes sentiments. Je ne te trahirais pas.

Elle le savait. Depuis toujours, elle avait su qu'il n'y avait que lui, et que les avances de Potter n'était que de la comédie, étant donné qu'il était le premier à avoir découvert la prophétie. Il lui avait avoué, un soir ou il avait trop bu, il lui avait dit qu'il culpabilisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer à être avec lui. Mais si ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle avait son premier enfant, Voldemort continuerais de vivre, et leur existence pourrait tourner au cauchemar. Alors, elle s'était faite à l'idée, et dès demain, elle sortirait officiellement avec James Harold Potter.

-La vie n'est pas facile, conclut-elle en s'endormant.

Il eut un sourire triste, s'ensuivit un rire sans joie. Il caressa doucement la joue de Lily, s'émerveillant encore une fois de la texture de soie de sa peau, et murmura dans un souffle :

-Tu n'as pas idée, Lily-jolie.


End file.
